


I'll call you mine

by imrnlyn



Series: Everything in Between [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, MinWon - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, meanie, mingyu babie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25998034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imrnlyn/pseuds/imrnlyn
Summary: “Hyung, call me baby.”
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo & Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Series: Everything in Between [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886965
Comments: 16
Kudos: 172





	I'll call you mine

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, here is part 2 of this Minwon au. It’s a prequel so please don’t be confused about the timeline. This happened before part 1, Wonwoo just started his job and Mingyu is a college senior.
> 
> It’s been almost a year since I uploaded part 1 and it’s still my most well-received work. I thought about this a lot, about turning it into a series. I just love that fic of mine so much so I thought it deserves not just one chapter so here ya go. 
> 
> I hope it's not bad because even though I've thought about the plot a lot, I wrote it rather quickly at dawn. So, do comment if you loved it and kudos are very much appreciated. Like always, I apologize if I let some typos and grammar errors slip.
> 
> also, i'm on twitter @imrnlyn :)

Mingyu didn’t know how to ask Wonwoo what was on his mind. Just the thought of it was embarrassing.

It had been a few weeks since they moved in together and they love it. Wonwoo was honestly surprised at how diligent Mingyu was with doing the house chores. He didn’t expect the younger to be so into doing things around the house. He had readied himself, beforehand, if ever Mingyu would turn out to be a handful to live with but, fortunately, he wasn’t.

Early on, they were able to create a working system for their household of two. Mingyu usually wakes up earlier than Wonwoo so he was always the one to make them breakfast before the other woke up. Wonwoo would be the one to wash the dishes while Mingyu bathes to get ready for school. Then, Wonwoo, for work.

At night, if Mingyu came home early, he’d cook them dinner while he waited for Wonwoo to come home from work. But when Mingyu was busy with school work being a college senior (which was a lot of times), if he was just too beat, or in a sour mood, Wonwoo would buy them dinner and it would always be Mingyu’s favorite food.

Saturdays were laundry days, as well as dusting every nook and cranny of their small home. Sundays were days where they would go out on a date or just laze around house and watch movies to relax and cuddle before Monday rolls in.

But right now, Mingyu wasn’t being very cooperative.

They were meeting up with Soonyoung and Jihoon for brunch. Wonwoo had been running around all morning for waking up late while Mingyu idly sat down on the bed after getting dressed and just watched him with a frown on his face. Wonwoo had no idea why.

He was in the bathroom fixing his hair last minute when Mingyu called out, “Hyung.” He hums in reply.

Mingyu groans mostly to himself, resembling a little temper tantrum, and sighing. Mingyu didn’t know why he was so restless about this. He was sure it wasn’t even something important to dwell on but he couldn’t get it off his mind. “We’ve been together for almost 2 years, why don’t you still have no pet name for me?”

Wonwoo comes out of the bathroom, walking to his direction. “I call you Mingyu.” He replies shortly, combing his fingers through Mingyu’s damp hair since the latter didn’t even bother to comb it after putting his clothes on.

“Everybody calls me Mingyu.” Mingyu whines, looking up at Wonwoo. “I want a nickname that only you can use.”

“Yeah? Like what?” Wonwoo asks, walking away to put on his watch that was on their vanity.

“Babe? Baby?” Mingyu mumbles timidly. “Yeah, call me baby.”

“What?” Wonwoo chuckles suddenly nervous, looking back at Mingyu through the mirror. “Mingyu, you’re being ridiculous.”

If they were late, they were even later now.

“Do it.” Mingyu says with determination.

Wonwoo pockets his wallet and keys before heading for the door. “Come on, Soonyoung and Jihoon are waiting for us.”

But Mingyu showed no signs of getting up. “Call me baby.”

Wonwoo sighs. He wasn’t mad or anything. He just hated being late to things. Besides, he knew Soonyoung wouldn’t stop complaining later about how they were seeing each other again after a few months and they were late. If they weren’t so pressed for time, he’d gladly discuss this with Mingyu. But, now really wasn’t the time for this. “I’m not doing this right now. We’re late. Let’s go.”

When he saw that Mingyu wasn’t moving an inch and just looking back at him with that kicked puppy expression on his face, he goes ahead and grabs his hand so they could finally leave.

Wonwoo drove the whole way there. He had wanted to chat with Mingyu during the car ride but the other was being sulky. Mingyu didn’t even hold his hand while he drove and he won’t admit it but he was a little sad about it. Mingyu just sat there on the passenger seat, looking out the window with a forlorn expression, clearly avoiding Wonwoo.

“Where’s Mingyu going?” Soonyoung asks when they finally met and Mingyu just greeted them then proceeded to walk ahead so they had no choice but to trail behind him a few feet back.

“Somewhere.” Wonwoo replies, defeated. “Probably to get himself a milkshake or something. He’s mad at me.”

“Why? What’d you do?” Soonyoung says, eyeing him.

“I didn’t do anything!”

Jihoon narrows his eyes at him. “You’re defensive. Doesn’t sound like nothing.”

Wonwoo sighs, shoulder’s slumping. “He wants me to start calling him baby.”

“Okay?” Soonyoung says, confused. “And that about it?”

“I can’t do it. It’s embarrassing.”

The couple looks at him weirdly. Wonwoo was just thankful that his two friends weren’t laughing at their current situation because of how frustrated he’s gotten for it. Wonwoo had hoped that Mingyu would momentarily let it go when they left the car, but he obviously didn’t.

“Won,” Soonyoung calls. “Even Jihoon calls me cute names sometimes.” To which Jihoon nods.

Wonwoo shakes his head. He had thought of possible things they would fight about but this wasn’t one of them. If he was being honest, he didn’t really want for them to fight over this. All he wanted right now was to eat a good lunch with his two friends and boyfriend. “I know. I’ll figure it out.”

“We should probably go after him or we might actually loose a full-grown man in this shopping area.” Jihoon points out. Mingyu was, in fact, walking farther ahead from them.

“Come on.” Soonyoung says, putting an arm across Wonwoo’s shoulders as they walked a little faster. “And you owe us coffee for being late.”

Wonwoo smiles. “Then, go after him. He took my wallet because I won’t call him that.”

Later that night, Wonwoo was lying in bed waiting for Mingyu to join him. He hears Mingyu turn off the faucet from the bathroom and walk to their bed.

Instead of lying down beside him like he always did, Mingyu just sat at the edge of his side of the bed. His back facing Wonwoo. The older just looks at his boyfriend, amused at how long he had been trying to keep this up.

If Mingyu was probably dating someone else that wasn’t him, this would’ve probably already turned into a full-on fight. But since he was Wonwoo and he loved Mingyu and his childish tendencies, he was more endeared. His boyfriend was being so stern about getting what he wanted, even if it was a minor thing, it was a little tiresome but he also thought that it was cute.

“I’m still mad at you.”

Wonwoo sits up. “Mingyu, can you let it go?”

Mingyu was quiet for a few seconds before he turns to look at him, frowning. “Why? Why can’t you do it?” He starts and Wonwoo swears he could see his eyes starting to form tears. “I call you names all the time and you try not to show it but I know you like it. I want to feel that too.”

Wonwoo tries to hide his panic. He didn’t expect for Mingyu to start crying. He had no idea that he was probably hurting him for not calling him pet names and being so against the idea of it.

“Okay, come here.” He crawls over to Mingyu and proceeds to hug him from the back, his head resting on his broad back. “I’m sorry.”

Mingyu caves and finally turns his body to face him, sniffling a little. “You’re still not saying it.”

Wonwoo couldn’t help but laugh a little, wiping the few tears that fell on his cheeks and proceeding to give Mingyu a quick peck on the lips.

“Nope.” Mingyu says shaking his head. “That’s not going to work this time.”

Wonwoo’s smile only grows wider, kissing Mingyu a few more times.

The taller sighs, trying not to sound so exasperated about it. To be honest, he was more confused than hurt. He didn’t know why Wonwoo was trying to avoid this so much. “I swear to god hyung, if we go to sleep without solving this, I am not cooking you break—“

“Mingyu, baby, can you just shut up for a sec? I’m trying to concentrate here.” Wonwoo tells him, a mischievous smile on his face.

Wonwoo expects Mingyu to finally be happy about it, but what he got in return was another frown. Although, he could see that Mingyu was trying so hard not to smile about it. He could see it in his eyes. “Wha— you can’t just say it like that! I wasn’t ready!”

Wonwoo laughs, throwing his head back. “But I did it.” He tells Mingyu with a teasing smile.

Mingyu looks at him pointedly, his face void of any expression, waiting for him to repeat it. But Wonwoo just sat there in front of him, legs crossed, looking back at him with that same stupid smile.

He waited but when he saw that Wonwoo wasn’t going to repeat himself anytime soon, he decided that maybe that was it for the day, even if he hated going to sleep without talking things out.

“Alright, I’m going to bed.” Mingyu says, prying off Wonwoo’s hold on him as he tried to quickly get under the covers.

Mingyu was now officially upset, Wonwoo thought.

The older quickly lays beside him over the covers since Mingyu was holding it onto him so tightly, he couldn’t take them off. “Baby.” Wonwoo coos. “Babe, I was kidding.”

Mingyu pulls down the blanket from his head and then they were face to face. Wonwoo couldn’t help but notice the blush that was starting to appear on his boyfriend’s face.

“Say it again.” Mingyu demands.

“Baby.” Wonwoo says, smiling at him. “My baby, Mingyu. Babe, I love—”

Mingyu shuts him up with a kiss that was so sudden, Wonwoo couldn’t even respond to it.

“I wasn’t finished talking!” Wonwoo protests as Mingyu pulls back, chuckling.

Mingyu now had a smile on his face so he was relieved. He really thought they were just going to sleep with the other upset at him.

Mingyu just looks back at him with an arrogant smile, nodding at him to go on, to continue what he was going to say.

Wonwoo holds Mingyu’s face with both of his hands, squeezing slightly making Mingyu’s lips jut out and his cheeks bunch towards the middle. “You’re a baby and I love you.”

Mingyu then sneaks his hand to the elder’s sides, tickling Wonwoo in return for teasing him.

“Stop!” Wonwoo shrieks, laughing as he thrashed in bed. “Mingyu!” He manages to yell in between fits of laughter.

Mingyu stops in time to grab Wonwoo by the wrist just as he was about to fall off their bed, pulling him him to his chest for a tight hug. He tucks Wonwoo under his chin, sighing in content. Wonwoo scoots closer, breathing in Mingyu and hugging him around the waist.

“I love you, too.” Mingyu says, kissing Wonwoo on the forehead and caressing his back gently. “Hyung, you make me so happy, you don’t even know it.”


End file.
